Always on my mind
by parixs
Summary: Su mayor deseo era que Johnny se fijara en ella. Pero uno no cambia su forma de ser tan fácilmente
1. Default Chapter

**Aquí dejo esta historia por si algún día alguien se pasa por una de las zonas más abandonadas de Fanfiction ;)**

**Por supuesto no me pertenece nada que puedas reconocer; ni siquiera el título en mío, es una canción de Elvis**

Desde donde estaba sentada no le podía ver muy bien pero aún así de cuando en cuando lanzaba una mirada rápida para comprobar que seguía allí. Le hubiera gustado acercarse y decirle algo, tontear un poco, pero Johnny era tímido hasta la desesperación; además estaba rodeado de sus amigos y Sarah estaba al tanto de lo que opinaban sobre que las chicas se le acercaran: hacía sólo un par de meses que Sylvia había tenido problemas con Steve precisamente por ese tema. En su momento le había parecido divertido, porque no es que Sylvia y ella fueran precisamente amigas, pero poco tiempo después había empezado a fijarse en Johnny y entonces dejó de hacerle tanta gracia la forma que tenía su pandilla de protegerle; ni que tuviera doce años, joder.

Johnny se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en la pared, y entonces Sarah sí que pudo verle bien. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y los cuellos de la chupa alzados; miraba al suelo, como siempre, pero algo que dijeron sus amigos le hizo levantar la vista y sonreír levemente. Sarah no pudo evitar sonreír también. Le resultaba adorable la forma en que los mechones de pelo le caían sobre los ojos, la mirada un poco asustadiza en esos ojos negros como la noche. Con la disculpa de ir a pedir algo de beber se acercó a donde Johnny estaba y, apoyando los codos en la barra, le observó todo lo disimuladamente que pudo mientras esperaba a que le sirvieran su copa. Había sacado un cigarro del bolsillo y le daba largas caladas, dejando que el humo saliera lentamente por sus labios entreabiertos. También le encantaba cómo fumaba; era una mezcla extraña, esa mirada de niño perdido con esa forma de fumar como un tipo duro, una especie de James Dean con ojos suaves. Sarah había dejado de disimular y miraba directamente a Johnny, jugando con un mechón de su pelo. Al enrollarlo en el dedo notó con indiferencia lo áspero que lo tenía. Era culpa del tinte, pero llevaba desde que podía recordar tiñéndose y ni en broma iba a dejarlo ahora. Además estaba casi segura de que a Johnny le gustaban rubias; era difícil de asegurar porque nunca se acercaba a ninguna chica pero Sarah había observado que de vez en cuando levantaba ligeramente la vista cuando una chica mona pasaba cerca, y lo hacía sobretodo si eran rubias. Así que suponía que su color de pelo era un buen inicio, aunque estuviese áspero.

En ese momento llegó Sandy, la chica de Soda. Sandy era probablemente la chica más envidiada de la ciudad gracias a su novio: Soda era un sueño de tío, más guapo que ninguno que Sarah hubiera conocido en su vida. Ella misma había tenido un cuelgue con él hacía un par de años y se habían enrollado unas cuantas veces pero por algún motivo que nunca llegó a conocer, Soda se cansó pronto de ella y el tema se acabó. Después llegó Sandy y él ya no tuvo ojos para nadie más. No era que Sandy le cayera mal pero no acababa de encontrar qué la hacía tan especial; sin embargo todos en la pandilla de Johnny parecían encontrarla estupenda y la trataban como si fuese una especie de muñequita adorable. De hecho, el día que Sarah empezó a fijarse en Johnny fue precisamente a causa de Sandy:

Estaban en el Dingo y llegaron Soda y Sandy acompañados de Johnny y Ponyboy. Soda se encontró con unos conocidos y fue a hablar con ellos. Sandy iba de camino hacia el baño cuando un tío la interceptó y, pasándole el brazo por el hombro, empezó a decirle guarradas. Sandy había crecido en el mismo barrio que cualquiera de las otras chicas que estaban en el Dingo y sabía como las demás de qué iba el tema; si hubiera sido cualquier otra le hubiera parado los pies a ese capullo bien fácil, pero ella se quedó allí plantada, mirándole con cara de susto. Entonces Johnny vio lo que estaba pasando y se acercó; cogió a Sandy del codo y tirando suavemente de ella la apartó del chico y se puso delante de ella. Johnny no tenía aspecto desafiante (pensándolo ahora a Sarah le parecía imposible que Johnny pudiera tener nunca aspecto desafiante) pero el tipo no debía de haber contado con que Sandy pudiera estar acompañada.

¿Qué pasa tío, está contigo?- preguntó sorprendido.

Como si lo estuviera - respondió Johnny. Tenía una voz un poco ronca; había sido una de las pocas veces que Sarah la había oído pero la recordaba perfectamente, igual que recordaba la forma en que se había colocado delante de Sandy, protegiéndola, y cómo había alzado los ojos para mirar a ese imbécil. En ese momento Sarah habría dado su brazo por ser Sandy.

Cuando Soda volvió con ellos Sandy le contó muy coqueta cómo Johnny había estado a punto de pelearse por ella y Soda pareció muy sorprendido y le revolvió el pelo mientras le daba las gracias por cuidar de su chica. Johnny sonrió suavemente mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo para peinarse. En aquel momento a Sarah le pareció curioso que Soda estuviera sorprendido por lo ocurrido y que Johnny pareciera en cierto modo orgulloso de sí mismo; ahora, que sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Johnny incluso hablar con sus propios amigos, Sarah comprendía el valor que tenía lo sucedido y precisamente por ello envidiaba más a Sandy.

Le sirvieron su bebida y le dio un sorbo. En ese momento Johnny giró la cabeza hacia donde ella estaba y sus miradas se cruzaron. Sarah le sonrió un poco y le guiñó el ojo; enseguida se arrepintió porque Johnny apartó la mirada rápidamente, como si le hubiera asustado. Sarah suspiró y decidió volver con sus amigas. Cuando llegó a donde ellas estaban no pudo evitar sonreír porque, aunque no estaba segura de si se lo había imaginado o no, al pasar por delante de Johnny le había parecido ver por el rabillo del ojo que él levantaba la vista.


	2. sábado por la tarde

**Disclaimer: Sigue sin pertenecerme nada.**

**Streetpanther: thank you very very much for your review! I thought nobody was going to read this, so you really made my day. ****Here it is chapter 2, I dedicate it to you ;) I hope you´ll like it, please let my know what you think ( sorry if I made any mistake, I´m afraid I´m not very good at english)**

Sarah pasó la mañana del sábado durmiendo. Cuando consiguió abrir los párpados, pegados entre sí por pegotes de rímel, recordó la tarde anterior y cómo Johnny casi casi seguro la había mirado al pasar. El simple hecho de pensar en ello hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido y que se le escapara una sonrisa.

Se levantó de un salto; había decidido ir en busca de Johnny, obligarse a al menos decirle algo. Necesitaba que esos profundos ojos negros se clavaran en ella, que la hablase con esa voz tan ronca y tan suave al mismo tiempo.

Se encerró en el baño para darse una ducha rápida y recomponerse. Una vez que los restos de la noche anterior se hubieron colado por el desagüe y el maquillaje volvió a estar en su sitio se sintió mucho mejor; lo suficientemente bien como para atreverse a hablar con Johnny. Tras un último vistazo rápido al espejo salió de la casa zumbando; normalmente a sus padres les daba igual dónde fuera pero de vez en cuando se les despertaba la vena de progenitores dedicados y se empeñaban en hablar con ella. Y precisamente ese día no pretendía dejar que nada la distrajera.

Tenía bastante controlados los lugares donde Johnny solía estar los fines de semana por la noche pero no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre dónde podría encontrarle un sábado a mediodía. Sabía que pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de los Curtis pero desde luego no iba a ir allí, seguro que si lo hacía pensaban que era para ver a Soda. También quedaba descartado acercarse a casa de Johnny por ser demasiado obvio.

Dio una vuelta por el parque pero estaba lleno de niños jugando. En el Dingo sólo había un par de tíos sentados en el capó de un coche.

A Sarah se le habían acabado las ideas. Bastante decepcionada decidió regresar a su casa. Antes hizo una parada en uno de los restaurantes de comida rápida para comprar una Pepsi; el alcohol de la noche anterior estaba todavía dando tumbos en su estómago y sabía por experiencia que una bebida con burbujas la ayudaría.

El olor a hamburguesas grasientas y patatas fritas estuvo a punto de hacerla vomitar al entrar al local. Procurando respirar superficialmente se apoyó en la barra; mientras esperaba a que la atendieran recorrió distraída el comedor con la vista y estuvo a punto de dar un gritito de sorpresa cuando vio a Dallas Winston sentado en una de las mesas. Era uno de los colegas de Johnny; con el primer vistazo ya supo que no estaba con él pero aún así a Sarah le costaba dejar de mirarle. Dallas era todo un personaje: no era guapo pero tenía el atractivo de los tíos duros; todos los chicos del barrio eran bastante rudos, o al menos aparentaban serlo ya que no te queda más remedio si vives en el East Side, pero Dallas lo era de verdad. A Sarah nunca le había sido indiferente pero jamás se hubiera atrevido a tener un lío con él; simplemente le parecía un tipo peligroso, de los que podrían matar a alguien sin que les temblara el pulso. Eso quizá estaba bien para zorritas como Sylvia pero no para ella; tenía muy claro que no quería estar demasiado cerca si algún día Dallas se enfadaba.

En ese momento, probablemente por sentirse observado, Dallas levantó la vista y al encontrarse con la de ella en sus labios apareció una media sonrisa. Sarah se giró rápidamente hacia el mostrador y pidió su bebida. Aún de espaldas podía notar la mirada de él ascendiendo por sus piernas; por primera vez en su vida deseó haberse puesto una falda más larga.

En cuanto le sirvieron la Pepsi salió del local todo lo deprisa que pudo sin mirar atrás, con la sonrisa burlona de Dallas aún bailando en su cabeza.

A pesar de su intención inicial no volvió a comer a casa. No tenía ni pizca de hambre y además, para sorpresa de ella misma, el encuentro con Dallas había conseguido ponerla nerviosa; de hecho, aunque no quería reconocerlo, la había en cierto modo asustado. Dallas estaba bien como amor platónico pero no quería tener nada que ver con él, no quería siquiera que la mirara. Simplemente, le daba miedo, del mismo modo que se lo daban Curly Shepard o su hermano Tim o cualquier otro de los hoods de los que se decía que habían matado alguna vez a alguien.

Quizá por eso le gustaba tanto Johnny, porque no la asustaba. Al contrario, le daba tranquilidad, a pesar de su mirada nerviosa y su costumbre de morderse constantemente las uñas; no sabría definir lo que era pero sí notaba en Johnny algo que le hacía ser digno de su confianza.

Sentada en un banco del parque acabó su Pepsi. Se quedó allí, pensando y dejando que la bañase el débil sol de septiembre. Los minutos pasaban lentos y espesos. Se aburría allí sentada pero tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer por el momento: había decidido acercarse al Nightly Double, pero aún era demasiado pronto. Había encontrado allí a Johnny un par de veces y además, en caso de que no estuviera, por lo menos podría ver una película y pasar el rato hasta que llegase la hora de salir.

Cuando el sol dejó de calentar y la brisa fresca de la tarde comenzó a erizarle la piel decidió que era el momento de largarse. Sin ninguna prisa paseó hasta el cine, mirándose en los escaparates para comprobar que el maquillaje y el pelo seguían en su lugar.

El Nightly Double estaba bastante lleno de coches. Siempre le había parecido un poco estúpido ir a un drive-in a pie pero sabía que Johnny no tenía coche y las veces que le había visto por allí estaba sentado en los asientos enfrente del bar, así que entró sin pensárselo más. Y al momento se alegró de haberlo hecho porque, sentado en una de las últimas filas, al lado de Ponyboy Curtis, estaba Johnny.


	3. en el cine

Con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta Sarah se acercó al lugar donde Johny y Ponyboy estaban sentados. "No pasa nada. Es tan fácil como sentarse a su lado y decir: hey. Conozco a Ponyboy, no va a resultar raro que me acerque". Sarah trataba de convencerse mientras avanzaba hacia ellos pero aún así no pudo evitar que los nervios le hiciesen temblar los tobillos sobre sus tacones. Era lo que le faltaba, caerse en el puto medio del drive-in. Dio rápidamente media vuelta y se dirigió al mostrador para pedir una pepsi. Hubiera preferido cerveza pero sabía por experiencia propia lo desagradable que resulta el aliento empapado de alcohol. Dio un par de sorbos sin dejar de observar los bultos de las cabezas de los chicos y, cuando sintió que podía caminar sin torcerse un tobillo, se encaminó de nuevo hacia ellos.

Se sentó en la fila de detrás. Ponyboy y Johny charlaban en voz baja; Sarah no podía entender lo que decían pero el murmullo ronco de la voz de Johny le erizó la piel. Se inclinó hacia delante para escuchar mejor pero en ese momento Ponyboy giró la cabeza.

- Hey, Sarah- saludó el chico tímidamente. Era una monada de crío, qué pena que hubiera nacido un par de años demasiado tarde para ella.

- Hey, Ponybaby- respondió con un guiño. Incluso en la penumbra del local Sarah pudo ver que había enrojecido un poco. No creía que le hubiera gustado demasiado cómo le había llamado pero le salió sin pensar: así se referían a él casi todas las chicas del instituto y no creyó que pudiera molestarle.

Entonces Johny se volvió también hacia ella y articuló un débil "hey" antes de girar de nuevo la cabeza hacia la pantalla.

Sarah pensó rápidamente en un modo de iniciar la conversación.

- Oye Ponyboy, me han contado que te vieron el otro día muy bien acompañado- soltó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿A mí?- preguntó el chico claramente avergonzado

- Sí nene, a ti. Cerca de tu casa, paseando con una rubia de falda corta-

Casi cualquier chica del barrio podía encajar en esa descripción así que no había peligro de meter la pata. Ponyboy frunció el ceño intentando recordar.

- No creo que fuera yo. O a lo mejor la rubia era Sandy, no sé-

- Puede – respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Dio un breve sorbo a su bebida y rápidamente, antes de que le diera demasiada vergüenza preguntó:

- Tú eres Johny¿no?-

Al sentirse aludido el chico se giró de nuevo hacia ella y asintió sin apenas atreverse a levantar la vista.

- Yo soy Sarah-

Johny musitó algo así como "hola" y se hundió en su asiento. Ponyboy le dedicó una media sonrisa nerviosa y se volvió también para seguir viendo la película.

Vale, estaba claro que no iba a ser fácil pero ella tampoco era ninguna principiante en cuanto a tíos. Se obligó a mirar la pantalla unos minutos y, cuando consideró que había transcurrido un tiempo prudencial se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante, asomándose por encima de los asientos de los chicos.

- ¿Queréis pepsi?- preguntó alargando la bebida hacia ellos.

Johny negó con la cabeza pero Ponyboy tomó el bote y bebió un trago. Sarah aprovechó estos instantes para inclinarse un poco más hacia delante, colocando el pecho en el lateral del asiento de Johny.

- ¿Qué hacéis esta noche?- preguntó apoyando la barbilla en la palma de la mano. Ponyboy le devolvió la bebida y se encogió de hombros.

- Dar una vuelta o así. Igual nos acercamos a casa de Sam Daniels.

- ¿Una fiesta?- Ponyboy asintió con la cabeza- Qué guay. Yo no sé qué haré. ¿Tú también vas a la fiesta?- preguntó, esta vez dirigiéndose a Johny. El chico se giró hacia ella y murmuró:

- Supongo

Y, antes de volver a la película, su mirada se detuvo un instante en el escote de Sarah, que sobresalía apretado desde abajo por el asiento. La chica sonrió para sí. Había sido una décima de segundo pero ella, que se había colocado así a propósito, se había dado cuenta perfectamente. Miró un momento más a Johny, que parecía avergonzado como si en vez de una mirada casi involuntaria le hubiera dedicado un mordisco en el pecho, y se dejó caer hacia atrás de nuevo en su asiento.

Miró en silencio a la pantalla el resto de la película, aunque no se enteró de gran cosa. Cuando se encendieron las luces se levantó de un salto, se pasó los dedos por el pelo y aguardó a que los chicos salieran. Ellos dudaron al pasar por su lado, sin saber si debían esperarla o no, y Sarah aprovechó su vacilación para salir con ellos del local.

Fuera, sentado en el capó de un coche con una lata de cerveza en la mano, esperaba Two-Bit Matthews. Al ver a Sarah caminando con los chicos emitió un estridente silbido de admiración.

- ¡Ya veo que los dos pimpollos se han buscado una baby-sitter¿Qué tal niños, habéis sido buenos?- inquirió pellizcándoles las mejillas. Los dos chicos se apartaron rápidamente intentando recomponer su imagen de duros.

- Cállate Two-Bit…-murmuró Ponyboy con el ceño fruncido. Two-Bit hizo caso omiso.

- Buenas noches encantadora damisela. Two- Bit Matthews a su servicio- dijo engolando la voz y dedicándole a Sarah una pronunciada reverencia.- Soy el cuidador habitual de los dos bebés pero hoy se me han escapado. Te agradezco que te hayas hecho cargo.

- Un placer- respondió Sarah.

- Y ahora, dada la hora que es creo que deberíamos acostar a los niños. Y después podríamos acostarnos nosotros- añadió Two-Bit con una amplia sonrisa.

Sarah contuvo la risa.

- Creo que necesito algo más que una pepsi para eso- respondió lanzando a la papelera el bote vacío.

- En ese caso te invito a toda la cerveza que puedas beber- repuso Two-Bit alegremente mientras le tendía su propia lata. Sarah la rechazó con un movimiento de la mano y Two- Bit se encogió de hombros.

- Bebés¿qué os parece si nos acercamos a casa del Daniels? Acabo de pasar por delante con el coche y ya había un follón que temblaban los cristales.

Johny y Ponyboy accedieron sin demasiado entusiasmo. Sarah aguardó unos segundos más antes de despedirse y al fin Two-Bit hizo lo que ella estaba esperando:

- Nenita¿te vienes? Va a ser una fiesta guapa, con mucha cerveza- dijo divertido guiñándole un ojo. Sarah simuló meditarlo unos instantes.

- Vale… tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer- respondió por fin tratando de que no le temblara la voz.

Ponyboy abrió la puerta delantera del coche y saltó al asiento del copiloto.

- Oye Ponyboy¿tus hermanos mayores nunca te han explicado eso de que a las señoritas se les cede el paso?- inquirió Two.Bit, que parecía interesado en que Sarah ocupase ese asiento. Ponyboy miró a la chica disculpándose y dudó un segundo antes de levantarse para cederle el sitio. Pero para entonces Sarah ya se había deslizado en el asiento trasero, al lado de Johny. Trató de ocultar su emoción pero, cuando el coche se puso en marcha, no pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar que iba a estar toda la noche al lado de Johny Cade.


End file.
